Más que amigos
by ElRomanceroNica93
Summary: Marco se había comportado una forma muy rara esos días tras una discusión con Jackie, pero Star está dispuesta a saber que estaba sucediendo realmente.


**Más que amigos**

 _ **Summary**_

 _Marco se había comportado una forma muy rara esos días tras una discusión con Jackie, pero Star está dispuesta a saber que estaba sucediendo realmente._

 _ **Disclaimers**_

 _Hola a todos, tengan todos ustedes un feliz año nuevo 2017, esperando que hayan cumplido sus propósitos, festejos y un merecido descanso en los días de navidad y fin de año._

 _Y sí, vuelvo de sorpresa en mi retiro. Este es el primer fanfic del 2017 publicado por un servidor, este es un pequeño relato de_ _ **Star Vs The Forces Of Evil**_ _, siempre sobre_ _ **Starco**_ _. Espero que les guste._

 _Este fanfic va dedicado a_ _ **Fanficmatica**_ _(También es fan de SVTFOE y espero que del Starco, saludos amiga)_

 _Star Vs The Forces Of Evil (la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de Daron Nefcy y Disney Enterprises Inc._

…

 _(POV de Star)_

¿Qué te sucede, Marco?

Ha pasado casi una semana desde aquella discusión que tuviste con Jackie, en un principio quería saber de qué se trataba pero no quería interferir tu relación por mi culpa.

Luego de ese incidente, ambos no salían, ni siquiera ella te dirigía la palabra, pero tú aparentabas que las cosas iban en buen camino. Aun así, no estoy conforme con tu respuesta: En realidad estabas pasando mal después de ese día.

Y después de clases, te encerraste casi todo el día en tu habitación si tan siquiera haber salido a comer, me acerqué a la puerta y escuché que estabas llorando amargamente.

Sentía que mi corazón se me achicaba, tú estabas sufriendo.

En eso se acercaron a mi lado unos señores Díaz bastante preocupados por la situación que pasaba su hijo y les dije con mucha seriedad:

-No se preocupen, yo haré lo posible para que Marco regrese a la normalidad.

-Ten mucha suerte Star-Me decía su madre con una sonrisa esperanzadora.

Toqué la puerta varias veces, pero no hubo respuesta de su parte. Iba a sacar la varita para abrirla pero sería inviable por ese momento, así que saqué una copia de la llave de su habitación que me dio Janna por lo que abrí silenciosamente para adentrarme a su pieza.

Pero fue grande la sorpresa al verte vulnerable emocionalmente: Estabas sentado en la ventana con infinitas lágrimas cayendo sobre tus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y a la vez observabas la fuerte lluvia que recién empezaba.

Me acerqué lentamente a ti, puse mi mano sobre tu hombro como apoyo y tu mirada se dirigió sobre mi presencia.

-¿Star?...-Decías sorprendido al verme.

-Marco…

En ese instante me abrazaste con mucha fuerza mientras volvías a quebrantarte, yo también me puse a llorar por el mal momento que pasabas mientras acariciaba tu oscuro cabello tratando de calmarte.

-Marco, ¿Qué te pasa?...-Te preguntaba muy preocupada-Dime la verdad por favor…

No hubo respuesta de él.

-No puedes ocultar tus problemas Marco, sabes que soy tu…mejor amiga ¿Cierto?-Te decía con profundo dolor en mi interior, ya que ser simplemente tu amiga me carcome el alma.

-Yo…sobre aquella discusión que tuve con Jackie, la verdad es que rompimos.

No podía creer de la revelación que hacía Marco: Después de aquella semana, esa fuerte discusión resultó una ruptura no tan dulce con Jackie. A pesar de mis sentimientos hacia él, finalmente logró cumplir su sueño de ser su novio, por lo cual no tendría que entrometerme por tal alto que pague el precio del desamor.

-Marco…sabes que lo siento mucho…-Dije para acercarme a tu rostro limpiando todo rastro de sufrimiento causado en esas últimas horas.

-¿Sabes por qué Star?-Me preguntaste, por lo que negué de que se trataba.

-Pasaba mucho tiempo con Jackie, pero la verdad yo quería pasar igual tiempo contigo porque tengo libertad de divertirme a tu lado Star. Yo le propuse a Jackie, pero se molestó tanto que me dejó escoger dos opciones: que fuese solamente con ella o contigo pero que lo nuestro se termina para siempre.

-Marco…-Seguía preocupada, ya que sin querer causé que su noviazgo cayera a pique-¿Estabas triste por Jackie?

-No es por eso Star…

-¿Entonces?

-Yo…escogí la segunda opción. En verdad te extrañaba a pesar de las consecuencias Star, ¿Recuerdas aquella promesa de que te protegeré siempre?

-¡Desde luego!-Decía con una boba sonrisa, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo de mis mejillas-Marco…también te extrañaba, porque en verdad…tú me gustas mucho.

Finalmente, revelé mis sentimientos por ti, pero fue la sorpresa de que te viera sin habla y sin moverte por lo que te dije.

No es mentira, todo ese tiempo te añoraba con todo mi corazón pues empezaba a verte como más que un mejor amigo en toda la tierra.

En un principio quería escapar inmediatamente de tu habitación e irme al bosque más lejano de Mewni para desahogar toda mi frustración, pero luego me detuviste con tu mano y al verte de nuevo, encontraba esperanza y preocupación al mismo tiempo en tus ojos cafés.

-Star…no te vayas. No quiero perderte de nuevo.

Me quedé con la palabra en la boca por lo que decías, ya que después tomaste delicadamente mi rostro y me besaste. Quería volar de felicidad por los cielos con mis alas, accediendo apasionadamente a tu beso, tras quedarnos sin aire nos separamos sin quitarnos el contacto visual que manteníamos y un sonrojo tremendo en nuestros rostros.

-Marco… Quería saber, por qué te encerraste-Rompí el silencio incomodo, aún quería saber el porqué de tu actitud en ese momento.

-Yo…tenía mucho miedo de que me rechazaras y que me vieras como un amigo. La verdad es que te quiero mucho Star, pero no quería que nuestra amistad se arruinara por mis acciones…-Me decías con mucha tristeza mientras bajabas la mirada hacia el piso. Yo subía delicadamente tu rostro con mis dedos para que me volvieras a ver, esta vez con una sonrisa sincera.

-Marco, yo te agradezco por todo lo que has hecho por mí, te sacrificas bastante tanto con monstruos como en problemas matemáticos. Yo jamás sentiría pena por ti, porque en el fondo te quiero más que como amigo-Te decía amablemente, para después volver a probar tus labios por lo que finalmente accediste.

-Te amo Star…

-También te amo Marco…

En ese instante, la lluvia se había reduciendo hasta dar paso a un arcoíris sobre un tímido sol como señal de que nuestro amor está floreciendo ante toda adversidad.

Sin duda, sentíamos que nuestros verdaderos sueños empezaron a volverse realidad.

 _ **FIN**_

 _Espero que les haya gustado ese fanfic, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y muchas gracias por su comprensión._


End file.
